First day at Ninja Academy:Truths Revealed!
by yaoindsakurapetals
Summary: This is the part to At my doorstep and in my home making a mess. Their first day at ninja academy and suprising news from the hokage. Please Review if you want part 4!


This is the 3rd part to my series. The first 2 are At my Doorstep and then in my house making a mess. Please enjoy I do work hard on these even if they are short stories! And Review you don't know how much it kills me to see 900 views but onnly 1 review it's kind of annoying... Anyway on with the story! Oh and this takes place 3 years after Inmy Home making a mess so I believe they are 8.

I do not own Naruto~

* * *

Nobody pov

Kakashi sat on his recliner chair in the middle of his living room, exhausted with that mornings events. You see that morning was the official start of the hyperactive childrens at the training academy. All morning he had to stop Naruto and Sasuke from playing with their shuriken and weapons that was required for them to have for them to train. Sakura was crying in her room about her 'big forehead' and tried to style her hair to cover it, and then took 30 minutes just fixing her bangs.

The whole time Naruto was shouting out 'Saku-chan don't hide your forehead! It's cute' but Sakura would hear none of it and continued and officially made them late for their first day at the academy. Kakashi sighed to himself as he remembered what had happened a few hours ago, and got up to go see Anko.

They had officially started to date the week after Sakura had *ahem* claimed that they loved eachother. Kakashi was going to ask her out anyway, Sakura just gave him a little 'push'. Kakashi put on his usual ninja attire and stepped out of his apartment only to be greeted by none other than the dango loving women herself.

"Yo, Kakashi you ready? I wanted to make sure you were on time this time." She said grinning a toothy grin. Kakshi smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head " Of coarse I wouldn't be late in meeting you to go pick up my kids."he was going to stop by the book store to buy the new Icha Icha paradise that came out.

"Liar you were going to buy the Icha Icha book again weren't you?!" damn she saw right through him. " Of coarse not Anko, I would never-" "Oh well let's go Kakashi before they run off by themselves!" and with that they were off towards the ninja academy. They were not prepared for the sight they were about to see...

At The Ninja Academy(Anko and Kakashi just arrived)

Naruto was on top of a tan little boy with brown hair wrestling him while Sasuke was surrounded by a bunch of girls and Sakura was surrounded by girls shouting 'Look at her big forehead! What a freak! etc.' While a blonde girl stood in front of her and was yelling at the girls Kakashi sweatdropped at the scene while Anko ran over to Sakura and grabbed her arm and yelled at the little girls then went to Naruto and punched him on the head telling him to stop being stupid and threw him over to Kakashi. She then proceeded to push aside the fan girl army and grab Sasuke and lift him over her head screaming'HE'S MINE SO BACK OFF RUNTS' causing a few girls to scream in denial and a few tears were shed but hey still went after him.

"Kakashi run! the fangirls won't give in!" And they took off, Anko had passed Sakura to Kakashi so she could carry Sasuke. And Kakashi had to hold a squriming Naruto while balancing a crying Sakura in his other hand.

5 minutes later at Kakashi's apartment.

"What happened to you guys at the academy?!" Anko screamed as soon as the door was closed. Sasuke said" We introduce ourselves and then that's when it all started. Naruto got mad at Kiba when he said we weren't a family cause we don't look alike. Then a bunch of crazy girls surrounded me and started to ask a bunch of questions and touching me. Then this mean girl called Ami started to make fun of Saku-chans forehead and I couldn't help her because of the fangirls.' he looked slightly disappointed at the last part, his lips pouting."I-it's alright Sasu-chan my new friend Ino helped me." she said after she finally stopped crying.

Naruto was pouting by himself the whole time they were talking and after hearing about what happened to Sakura he felt a little disapointed in himself. " Sorry Saku-chan if I hadn't started a fight none of that would of happened." Kakashi sighed and said " All of you come here now."

They slowly walked towards Kakashi and Anko afraid they would get punished.

"Naruto don't fight people just because they say we're not family. You know that we're family and that's nobody elses business."Naruto nodded and smiled as Kakashi patted his head. "Sasuke ignore those crazy girls and treat them coldy. Just never encourage them or else they will never leave." he said remembering his experience and shuddered and patted Sasuke on the head. "Sakura your forehead is fine everyone is just jealous of how cute you are so they pick on you. But don't tell them that or it'll just get worse. Depend on that blonde girl. Ino right?" Sakura nodded and smiled at Kakashi and kissed him on the cheek and then went to Anko and hugged her legs. "That's for helping me earlier. And thanks dad" Sakura said grinning before dragging the boys away to play in their room.

Anko sighed and went to sit on the couch but before she could open her mouth and Anbu appeared with a scroll and handed it to Kakashi. He poofed away as soon as Kakashi recieved the message.

Kakashi stood there for a moment before opening the scroll and read the contents. He looked towards Anko who said "I'll watch them while you're gone." He nodded and poofed away to the hokage.

At the hokages' Office

"Ah hello Kakashi. I have important news to tell you about Naruto Sasuke and Sakura" Sarutobi said a serious look on his face. Kakashi nodded slightly worried about what he was about to hear. " You see Naruto Sasuke and Sakura weren't dropped off at your house by accident. I lied when I told you I knew nothing but at the time there was no need to worry. Unfortunetly I must tell you about Sasuke in fact it happens to involve what happened last night..The Uchiha Massacre." Kakashi's eyes widened in absolute shock and managed to give the hokage an encouraging nod for him to continue.

"Kakashi this must be kept absolutely confidential. And I mean everything I told you."

" Itachi Uchiha cared deeply for his brother the moment he was born. But unfortunetly the Uchiha clan was planning a cou de ta' and Itachi was given the mission to kill all Uchiha's. He told his mother this because she was innocent in all this but he knew he had to kill her to...She told him that as soon as Sasuke was born that he was to take him to the hokage where I was to decide where he was to live." Kakashi listened intently absorbing all of the information just given to him thinking that was it for now but he was wrong.

"But at the time I had also been given 2 other babies. One was the Fourth Hokage's..he sealed the nine-tails inside of Naruto and his life and also his wife Kushina sacrifised their lives to protect this village. I of coarse took this child and then a few weeks later that was when Sasuke came." Kakashi was in absolute shock but he quickly recoverd and finally after a moment said " Why did you give them to me?" "wait Kakashi I haven't told you about Sakura yet though she isn't as shocking as these 2 right here." he nodded confirming that Sarutobi could continue.

" Sakura's parent were our top anbu who were sent to find information on the whereabouts of Orochimaru. But they died at his hands but at the time Sakura's mother Haruki was pregnant with Sakura. So before she died she performed a jutsu that would send the baby to me after she gave birth and died and sent a note on the failure of their mission...Now Kakashi as to why I put them all with you it was because I trusted that you could protect them. And that you could open your heart and home to them."

Kakashi just stood there for a moment and finally said "What were going to do if I hadn't taken them in?" "Send them all to seperate homes and let them live their lives in peace.." Kakashi looked and him, sighed then turned around and headed towards the door. " I'm glad I took them then." he said before he took off to go home to **his** children and beautiful girlfriend though a little crazy.

At home.

The house was completely quiet and there was only a light on in the kids room. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already 11:00 pm. Had that talk really taken 5 hours? he thought to himself.

He walked towards their room and quietly opened their door.

He smiled at the sight presented before him.

Anko had her arm wrapped around them as they cuddled next to her. All of them asleep and Anko and Naruto were snoring loudly. Kakashi grabbed a blanket from the bbed and covered them. Chuckling when Naruto muttered "I'ma be Hokage!" who knew he held such an ambition?

He layed down on the opposite side of Anko and wrapped his arm around all of them and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Alright I know ppls requested for when they were like genin but I felt the need to explain why all 3 were given to Kakashi. I hope you enjoyed and please review if you want me to type about them being genin!**


End file.
